


Самая вкусная свиная котлета

by fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other, Self-cest, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018/pseuds/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018
Summary: Юри решает, что он аппетитный





	Самая вкусная свиная котлета

Я – самая вкусная свиная котлета, повторял он про себя и смотрел на Виктора, как могла бы на него смотреть свиная котлета: съешь меня. Хотя бы оближи, понюхай.  
Хотя нет. Не нужно облизывать, Виктор как раз к этому готов, кажется, но… лучше не надо, думал Юри, быстро проскальзывая мимо него в свою комнату и дергая дверь. Котлета еще не готова к тому, чтобы ее поглощали. У них не такие отношения. Юри ясно это сказал. Русская решительность предпочла не слышать, но… Я буду такой котлетой, которую невозможно не хотеть, но которую не можешь себе позволить, потому что сидишь на диете.  
Сейчас бы кацудон с миской риса, думал он, оглядывая свои бока. Взялся за кожу с жирком под нею, стиснул, подергал над поясом штанов. Покрутился. Ты – то, что ты ешь. Я состою из кацудона как минимум на четверть, решил он и поправил очки. Снова задрал футболку. Провел ладонью себе по животу, помял. Повернулся к зеркалу задом, отклячился, слегка наклонился. Напряг ягодицы.  
Зажмурился, стянул очки, потер глаза к носу. Какой стыд. Виктор, прекрасный Виктор, мраморный полированный Виктор в капельках воды из офуро, сказал, что надо меньше есть. И он, конечно, прав. Юри сел на кровать, нацепил очки, наклонился, разведя колени, согнулся между ними и сунул руку под кровать. Подцепил пальцами и достал стопку постеров. Снял верхний, развернул на коленях. Провел кончиками пальцев по идеальной линии челюсти, длинной шее, по обтянутой костюмом груди и прессу, по изящной ладони.  
Как прекрасно было бы восхищаться им на расстоянии. Как сложно стало жить с ним, когда пришлось – именно жить. Ведь не только ты смотришь на него, но и он на тебя. И видит… то, что видит. Юри вздохнул. Снова погладил лицо Виктору на постере. Подумал: дело к вечеру, нужно будет пойти собрать бутылки и позвать Мари, чтобы отволочь спящую в пивных парах звезду к нему в комнату на футон. Гости часто набираются, сопроводить их – нужная почтительная работа.  
Юри сложил постер, слез с кровати, выровнял и переложил всю пачку дальше под кровать. Встал, взял со стола телефон, открыл галерею. Вздохнул. Подумал: с ужина еще осталось, и, пока Виктор не видит… Нет, нужно слушаться тренера.  
Но смотреть никто не запретит. Юри листал фото и сглатывал слюну. Кацудон, камабоко, оякодон с курицей… Юри поднес телефон к носу, втянул воздух. Прошептал: как я вас люблю. Запретных, недоступных.  
Запретный. Недоступный.  
Юри отложил телефон и прошел на цыпочках к двери. Прислушался. Отодвинул, выглянул. Закрыл тихо-тихо, вернулся назад. Подумал: я очаровал Виктора на расстоянии, через видео, и с этого и надо начинать. Самая вкусная свиная котлета – которую тебе нельзя. Ты видишь ее, но не можешь положить себе в тарелку, потому что вы в разных реальностях: ты в обычной, а она в фотографической.  
Не котлета даже, а образ котлеты. И ты сам наполняешь ее самыми лучшими вкусами и запахами, самыми светлыми и радостными воспоминаниями трапезы, которые только хранятся у тебя в голове и сердце.  
В животе громко заурчало. Юри прижал футболку, походил по комнате. Выглянул в окно. За окном было темно. Спуститься вниз, пройти тихонько на кухню… Мари, наверное, еще не спит, легко наткнуться на нее, когда она выходит покурить. Но Мари не выдаст.  
Нет. Юри нахмурился, решительно дернул стул и не менее решительно сел за компьютер. Положил руки на клавиатуру. Снял, подхватил телефон. Откинулся на спинку стула, включил камеру, щелкнул себя. Снял очки, щелкнул еще. Надел, пригляделся. Удалил оба фото. Нет, что-то тут не то.  
Юри встал, снял себя стоя сверху, потом снизу. Потом напряг горло, чтобы второй подбородок поджался, и снова снял снизу. Удалил.  
Подумал: а котлета не стесняется того, что она жирная. Что истекает жиром, что блестит им. Она знает эту свою красоту и показывает с достоинством.  
Юри выпрямился, расправил плечи, снял себя прямо, а потом – на секунду задержав дыхание – опять снизу, чуть опустив голову. Посмотрел в галерее. Старательно подумал: я тоже не буду стесняться сейчас. Каким бы я ни был – Виктору меня не попробовать. Из этого рождается напряжение. Стал бы ловелас так ухлестывать за той роковой красоткой из истории, если бы она сразу ответила ему взаимностью?  
Юри положил телефон на кровать, снял очки, стянул футболку, потом, подумав, и штаны. Держась за спинку стула, снял носки. Выдохнул и стащил белье на бедра, а потом и совсем.  
Подскочил к двери, проверил, закрыт ли замок.  
Щурясь, взял телефон, навел камеру на себя. Приосанился, упер руку в бок, снял. Сказал шепотом под нос:  
– Я аппетитный. Вот так.  
Помял бок, повернулся им к воображаемому штативу, подумал, что у родителей где-то есть реальный, снимать семейные сборища. Но не идти же к ним. Рука пока справляется с ролью. Юри коснулся пальцами губ, как Виктор. Тщательно облизал их, чтобы блестели, коснулся опять, потом уголка рта. Надул губы, прикрыл глаза. Телефон издавал звуки затвора. Юри отвел его далеко, повернулся боком, отставил зад. Провел по нему ладонью, стиснул. Подумал: все, кто будет смотреть на меня, будут завидовать, ведь я ел свиные котлеты, сколько хотел. И через них будут хотеть меня, а через меня – их. Мы с котлетами работаем заодно.  
В животе запело. Юри сглотнул слюну.  
Забрался на кровать, встал на ней на колени. Снял себя сбоку. Сел, подтянул колени, склонил голову – образец скромности и благолепия. Поднял голову, вытянул одну ногу, распахнул губы и показал кончик языка. А вот так – образец желания и магнетизма. Юри провел себе по груди, сжал вокруг соска. Сосок поднялся бугорком. Юри откинул голову, лег на спину, как Даная. Потом, как другая Даная, повернулся на бок. Живот на одеяло, бедра приподнять. Естественные изгибы.  
Скоро их не станет, подумал он, сгреб одеяло в ком и прижал к животу. Скоро все уйдет, рассосется, размажется тонким-тонким, незаметным слоем. Я уже чувствую, как желудок тянет питание изнутри тела, заполняет свою ревущую пустоту.  
Юри повернулся на живот, открыл галерею и принялся рассматривать фото. Раздвинул пальцами, облизнул губы. Подумал старательно: не достанусь никому. Вот такой – никто меня не тронет, а будет только смотреть. Следить внимательными взглядами за линиями тела. Юри оглядел себя на спине и на боку. Подумал: если бы я был мировой звездой, и это был бы мой постер… м-м… какие уверенные формы, какая уверенность в себе… сколько сходства с самыми питательными блюдами…  
Юри вжался в одеяло, повернулся и с тоскою посмотрел на дверь. Быстро вниз, быстро наверх, съесть у себя, можно даже не разогревать, жир будет из белого и твердого таять во рту и становиться пахучим и жидким, обволакивать язык… Нет. Юри нахмурился, уткнулся в телефон. Нет. Недоступное наслаждение.  
Он промотал свои фото до конца, вернулся в галерею, ткнул снова в первое. Ввинтился под одеяло, устроился на спине. Подумал: какие сочные телеса, как будут их гладить фанаты, урвавшие эксклюзивный постер с очень стыдной, но очень популярной фотосессии в плавках. Юри сунул пальцы в рот, медленно вынул, разорвал ниточку слюны. Локтем стащил одеяло с груди, взялся за сосок. Запрокинул голову, вдавил затылок в подушку, задышал ртом. Провел пальцами ниже, размазывая по коже быстро подсыхающую слюну. Погонял ее во рту, сглотнул. Подумал: любовь моя, не всем суждено быть вместе в любой час любого дня. Но мы соединимся.  
Я – самая вкусная свиная котлета. Я – всеобщая любовь.  
Мелькнула мысль: Виктор, конечно, ничем таким не занимался, разглядывая собственные постеры. Но не все люди на свете – Виктор Никифоров. Юри с силой, вдавливая пальцы, огладил себе бедра. Положил ладонь на пах. Подумал: нельзя. Недоступен и желанен… только смотреть.  
Он вынул руку из-под одеяла и принялся листать фото, то и дело елозя по простыне. Несколько раз выделял, чтобы отправить Виктору – и снимал выделение. Виктор будет потешаться, считая складки. И только они двое – Юри в комнате и с рукой совсем-не-под-одеялом и Юри с «плаката», из мира по другую сторону линз и экрана – в едином порыве голода… то есть вожделения, могут оценить красоту крепко сбитого тела и блюда.  
В животе пело. Юри уронил телефон на грудь и закрыл лицо руками. Укусил себя за основание ладони и долго держал зубами. От руки пахло вкусно. Юри лизнул себе предплечье, закрыл глаза и подумал: никто не будет хотеть меня так. Даже Виктор. Даже я не так хотел Виктора… и вообще – хотел ли?.. Никто не понимает, что такое – настоящий голод. А я самая вкусная свиная котлета.


End file.
